17 Seconds
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Ron surprises Hermione at the office with a quickie on his birthday.


**Title: **17 Seconds**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Ron/Hermione**  
Rating: **NC-17 **  
Warnings: **Hawt sex and Ron peen. **  
When: **Years after DH**  
Summary:** Ron surprises Hermione at the office with a quickie on his birthday.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. Though, I'll gladly take any Weasley (*cough: Charlie*) that she sends my way. **  
Author's Note: **Ron Weasley turns thirty today (well, yesterday, but posting it today), so I'm celebrating with porn! And oddly enough with all the Ron/Hermione I've written and all the porn I write, this is the first time I've had them sex each other up in a fic. Shame on me, I plan to correct this with lots of upcoming porn.

Hermione's office was tiny and cramped. She was the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and yet her office was no bigger than a broom cupboard. Well, perhaps it was a tad bit bigger, but it was still smaller than most other department heads, probably because no one took her views seriously and this was her punishment or something.

She rolled her eyes. She'd show them all someday. Just you watch.

A sigh escaped her mouth; she had no idea how to get into her desk chair. She was currently hunched over the front of her desk, trying to shove things out of the way so she could climb over. A shipment of forms, supplies, and other office things had arrived sometime during lunch and she'd barely been able to make it into her office, let alone to her desk.

"That's it, I'm making The-Boy-Who-Lived be useful for something and get me a real office!" She announced to no one, fed up with all of this.

"I'm sure he'd love to."

Hermione jumped, spinning around so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"Ronald, you frightened me."

"I'm a bit disappointed you didn't go for the wand, love," he told her as she turned away from him. He pushed a few boxes out of the way and pressed himself against her back. "What are you cursing Harry for anyway?"

Hermione flushed. "Have you seen the state of my office? And you shouldn't be here, we're working, Ronald. I don't care if it is your birthday; you're supposed to be on the field and not standing so close to me."

Ron's arms snaked around her waist as he pressed his erection against her bum. "Probably not, but see, I have this problem and only you can get rid of it. I can't very well walk around London with a huge hard on, now can I? I'm afraid you're going to have to rid me of it before I can return to work.

"Ronald…" she warned, not very convincingly. Ron knew she was secretly thrilled at the idea. Hermione was a little minx hiding behind her frumpy clothing and proper demeanor.

"Come on, Hermione, it's my birthday, and you're wearing my favorite outfit." Ron loved her in skirts, they made fucking easier.

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "I-oh Ron." His hand had slipped up her skirt and into her knickers, his fingers running through her brown curls while his other found her breast over her shirt.

She bit her lip in that adorable way that he loved. It was her 'I'm about to be a bad girl but I still want to be Hermione' look.

"Is the door locked?"

"Locked it when I came in."

"And there's a silencing charm?"

"Not that anyone comes down here, but yes."

She gave him a glare before sighing and giving him a nod. "Hurry." She wasn't trying to rush him, she was wet and impatient. The shag they'd had this morning wasn't enough and he knew that there would be more shagging to come when they were home. Even knowing that sex was inevitable on this day, Ron liked to keep things interesting.

Plus the thought of her legs in this skirt had kept him hard most of the morning and he really didn't fancy hunting Dark Wizards with a huge bulge in his jeans.

Pulling the clip out of her hair, Ron watched as it cascaded down her back, messy, just how he liked it. Burying his nose in her hair, Ron's fingers pushed aside her panties, revealing the wet, pink flesh that he knew was there. With his free hand, Ron released himself, not needing any preparation; he'd been ready for her all day.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" His mouth found her shoulder and he gave her a small bite, his cock teasing her entrance.

Hermione let out a small whimper. "Yes," she breathed, barely above a whisper.

" What was that?"

"Please fuck me, Ron." Her voice was almost a whine and Ron smiled. It was always better when she wanted it enough to whine for it.

Ron slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before pushing into her. He grunted, she always felt amazing. After years of wanting her, finally being with her was still something that he cherished each and every time.

He commanded that she bend over the desk properly before grabbing hold of her waist, thrusting into her. His movements were quick and hard, matching up with the cries coming out of Hermione. Those cries were almost better than being inside of her. Hermione wasn't quiet about anything that she did, something that annoyed their neighbors, but it did nothing but stroke his ego.

"Louder, Hermione." He pulled her skirt up to admire her arse before giving it a slap. Hermione called out his name in response in a high squeal.

Fuck, she was calling his name already?

His cock twitched inside of her and he knew he needed to do something to make sure she came too, because he wasn't going to be able to last long like this.

Fumbling with her shirt, Ron, pushed it and her bra up just enough to lean down and take her nipple into his mouth. He was thankful that his height allowed for such a task from this position. Sucking and biting while still fucking her, Ron's hand found her clit and began rubbing frantically. He didn't have time for finesse, just for them to both get off.

"Ron…oh…harder."

He bit down and let out a strangled moan. Going as hard as he could, Ron couldn't hold back any longer and came inside of her with a few final thrusts. Sighing against her, he slipped out and replaced his cock with his fingers, finding the spot that he knew got her every time.

"Yes Ron, there, oh God…I…oh, again."

Yup, he had it. A few more stroked and her fingers gripped the edge of her desk until they turned white as she called out his name.

Once he was sure that her orgasm was over, Ron removed his fingers and cleaned them by licking them clean.

Fixing himself and pulling her skirt back down, Ron dipped her over her desk and kissed her deeply until she forgot how to breath. Tugging her shirt down, Ron gave her a small grin before letting her go, still spread over her desk, looking like a vision of innocent sin.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Hermione. I'll see you at home."

Ron left her there, a panting mess, with a huge smile on her face.

Best birthday ever.


End file.
